Ain't It Fun
by RinSabreDelta
Summary: In a bid to attract more viewers, McMahon hires the wrestlers their own personal bloggers. How does Orton deal with the savvy young woman he's assigned?
1. Chapter 1

McMahon had gone too far this time, and Randy Orton wasn't the only one to think so. Every wrestler knew this was more than just the fights, it was the publicity, the storylines. That didn't mean this new scheme of the boss' was completely sound.

"Wait, so…we're going to have…personal bloggers?" Roman sounded as confused as Randy felt; even John looked a bit put off. McMahon nodded, the grin never leaving his face as he waived one of his many assistants over, taking a tablet from him.

"Exactly. We're always working to appeal to younger generations, and our studies show a majority of teenagers are a part of blog sites. The most popular one appears to be," McMahon's brow furrowed for only a moment as he read whatever was on the screen, "erm, Tumblr. I've already hired you each a blogger who is popular and familiar with how the site works. Each one has been sent to your respective changing rooms." Several men gave sounds of protest, while Roman and Randy resorted to scowling. McMahon's eyes narrowed just a bit, and a few of the newer wrestlers were quick to quiet down.

"Please tell me you at least screened them?" John was one of the most popular wrestlers, but being followed by drooling, screaming fans was bad enough without them blogging their every move. A few shifted uncomfortably as McMahon nodded.

"Of course. Not a single one is a fan of the franchise. Half will be hearing of you for the first time." Randy held back a snort of contempt. If McMahon had somehow found people who didn't know about Cena or Reigns, then Randy was content to at least give this a shot. "Now, go. You've got some new staff members to meet." McMahon gave a self-satisfied smile as they all filed out, and Orton made a beeline for his dressing room. Despite his reputation, he actually liked the idea of meeting new people. It was part of why he'd signed up for this gig. He pushed open the door to his room, and froze in the doorway. A young woman was curled on his couch with a small laptop tucked into the cradle of her lap. Her red hair was pulled into a messy bun, her clothes a basic hoodie and some jeans. She glanced up at him as he entered, and he expected the usual fanning of herself and praise of his feats. Instead, her green eyes held only some curiosity, and she was quick to turn them back to the screen. Her hands flew over the keyboard as he stepped in and closed the door.

"Uh, hey. I'm Randy Orton." He pulled up a chair and offered her a hand. She glanced up again, one hand continuing the typing as she took his offered one and gave a single firm shake. He dropped his hand quickly and leaned to look on the screen. "So, are you blogging already? I mean, we haven't been to a fight or publicity event yet."

"I'm working on my personal blog." Her voice was quiet and even, her gaze returning to her screen. Only a few more clicks of the keys and she closed the laptop. Turning to him, she sat up properly and set the computer aside. "I'm Lexi. It's nice to meet you." She gave a friendly smile, and he returned it with his own.

"So, how many blogs do you have?" He was mostly curious as to what qualified as a 'famous blog' and wondered if he would have heard of any. Likely not.

"I have my personal, a YouTube channel…and now, yours." She raised a brow, already reaching for her laptop again. "Speaking of, I'm glad you're finally here. Your boss said each blogger had creative license with each separate blog, but I figured you might want to help design it." She pats the spot next to her in invitation, and Randy raises a brow before moving to the spot. He leans over her shoulder as she signs into the website. Her blog came up first, the screen filling with several posts from what appeared to be many people.

"Wait, it looks like the site builds itself." He frowned, reading a few of the posts. The first three were about some man who was apparently called Sam…or Moose.

"This is my personal. Granted, Tumblr will start the new blog with the basic features. It's up to us to make it unique." She clicked around until a fairly bland page came up, with his name and a basic bio. "I only put in the information your boss gave me. Now, first things first…" For the next hour, Lexi walked him through how the website worked. He chose a theme that matched his uniform colors and by the time they were done, he already had twenty "followers." He grinned at her, and she nodded as if to say 'it's great, right?'

"So…what do we post first?"


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks into working for the WWE, Lexi was already falling into an easy routine. She usually woke late in the morning, then followed Randy and the other superstars around during the day. She had been given a tablet for easy access to the blog, and was easily able to keep up with both. It didn't take long for each blog to take off, and the few matches she'd already attended had been mildly entertaining. She worked with the other bloggers to keep the drama going off the mat, reblogging and replying to each other as if they were the wrestlers themselves. It had taken a few nights of sitting with them to get the mannerisms right, but people seemed to buy it.

She had to admit, the difference between Orton in the ring and Orton is the break room. In the ring, and consequentially on the blog, Orton was a sadistic, angry man, just shy of full blown insanity. Outside of that, however, he was fairly normal. He watched football, liked action movies, the usual things. There were days when she found herself almost blogging the "normal" Randy Orton.

"Hey, how's the little fireball doing?" Orton jumped onto the couch, bouncing her in her place as she typed. She rolled her eyes at the pet name. She'd gained it when she had told one of the security personnel in no uncertain terms that she would remove his balls if he ever so much as glanced her way again. The ass had had the nerve to grab her on her way into an event, and she wasn't about to let it fly. John Cena had stepped forward to help, but had quickly backed off at her outburst. The guard wouldn't even stay in the same room with her anymore, and she liked it that way.

"This little 'fireball' is thinking she might need a new nickname. " She joked, giving him an amused look. He gave a fake pout.

"What? Fireball is a great nickname. Almost as good as Viper." He gave a cocky grin, and she quickly snapped a photo with her smartphone. "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"New picture for the blog. It was too perfect an opportunity to resist." She gave her own smirk as she uploaded it quickly. "Speaking of, the blog hit 50,000 followers. Most bloggers do some sort of…celebration , I guess is the word."

"Like what, exactly?" She was used to his questions by now, though they had annoyed her in the beginning.

"Well, when I hit three hundred followers, I did a giveaway. I had people 'sign up' then I chose random usernames out of a hat." She shrugged, taking a peek at her own blog as she spoke. She replied to a few people and uploaded some content she'd worked on in her free time.

"Okay, so let's do that. What do I give away?" He looked around, and she followed suit as she thought. She wondered if he could get any merchandise to give away.

"If you can get some stuff with your name on it, I can set up the giveaway tonight." She was already pulling up his blog and typing up a draft for it. He nodded and headed for the door, disappearing for a bit. She didn't look up until she heard a muffled grunt and a small bump. Glancing in the direction of the door, she watched as Randy walked in with a rather large box, and she couldn't help but laugh as he made his way blindly to her and put the box at her feet.

"Okay, so I got as much as I could grab. Will it be enough?" She leaned over to open the box, taking in the sight of t-shirts, hats, and hoodies. She nodded, pulling out one of the hoodies and pulled it on, before rummaging through the rest of the box.

"These will be perfect. We'll need photos of them." She glanced to him. "You should put them on and I can take photos for the fans. They'll love it." He nodded, pulling a hat out.

"Can I ask why I need to model them instead of you?" He pulled the hat onto his head, arching a brow as he looked at her. She shook her head, pulling out her phone.

"I don't technically exist to them, remember? No reason to change that." She snapped the picture, her brow furrowing in concentration as she edited the photo a bit. "Besides, if you're looking for a girl model, at least choose a Diva. That's what most of them do anyway, isn't it?" Lexi was good at deflecting the conversation away from the idea of her modeling. The closest she'd ever come was the occasional selfie posted at her followers request, and that was usually heavily edited and modified. Randy frowned, and she shook her head. "That frown isn't quite the image we're going for here." She tossed him a t-shirt, and waited for him to change into it. Despite his usual wrestling attire, she still had the good sense to turn her gaze away. A knock came at the door, and she moved to answer it.

"Hi, is Randy around?" Paige stood there in her Diva gear, and Lexi had to keep from scowling. It was one thing for the Divas to act like slutty airheads for the show, but another for them to do it constantly. It had a tendency to grate on her nerves. Lexi simply nodded and stepped back into the room, closing the laptop, grabbing the tablet and heading for the door. Paige came in behind her, making a beeline for Orton. He looked confused, but Lexi wasn't going to hang around while the Diva made a fool of herself.

She headed down to the lounge, curling up on the couch and scrolling through Tumblr. She wasn't alone long, however; "Triple H," or Paul as Lexi came to know him, stepped out. Spying her, he moved to take a seat next to her. She gave a small smile in greeting. Over the course of the next half hour, they discussed the blogs, the matches, and even his family. It was a nice distraction, and Lexi was more than happy to chat with the friendly wrestler. Eventually, his wife came to get him for dinner, and Lexi was again left alone with her blog and her thoughts. And she enjoyed every minute until she returned to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Randy hadn't expected Paige to come to his rooms, and he certainly hadn't expected Lexi to disappear like that. He'd actually been enjoying this giveaway idea. Paige didn't seem to notice Lexi as she had packed up and disappeared out the door, and Randy didn't have much time either as Paige planted her lips on his. He kissed back for a bit before pulling her away, holding her at arm's length.

"Why are you here, Paige?" He hadn't meant for it to sound as harsh as it did, and the Diva gave a pout. She pulled out of his grasp.

"Are you saying you don't want this?" She gave what he supposed would be a sexy pose, but he simply shrugged.

"I was kinda in the middle of something…" He trailed off, gesturing to the box of merchandise at his feet. Paige huffed and sat heavily on the couch, crossing her legs.

"Honestly? A fashion show for your little blogger?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and gave him a cold look. His mind went back to the last time he'd slept with Paige; she'd certainly seemed more appealing then.

"No, for the people who are on my blog…or follow it, or whatever." He shrugged, moving to take a seat. "Lexi said it would be a good idea to do a gift giveaway. Like a contest." Paige raised a brow, but he could tell she was interested. "Seriously, all these bloggers have these really awesome ideas. You should spend more time with yours." Paige scoffed at that, and Randy shook his head.

"My blogger is so…preppy. She's always talking about Starbucks and something called 'FrostIron' or something like that. I'm pretty sure that's not even a word." She scrunched her nose, shaking her head, and Randy made a mental note to ask Lexi about it.

"Just…go try, Paige. Ask her about the giveaways and stuff. I'm sure she'll have some great ideas for your blog too." He stood and moved to open the door for her. Paige paused just before leaving to give him a look.

"You sure you don't wanna…?" She left it open to his imagination, but he shook his head.

"Sorry Paige. Some other time." She shrugged and left, heading off towards her rooms. Randy waited for a little bit before heading out to find Lexi. He checked all of her usual hidey holes in hotels, but didn't find her until Paul and Stephanie told him where to find her. He headed that way but stopped as he saw her on her laptop. He studied her for a bit, watching as her brow furrowed with whatever she was doing. It seemed like a nice moment.

"Fuck!" Lexi's shouted expletive caused Randy to jump in surprise. He started for her, and by the time he reached her, she was muttering as she began to work on the tablet again. He sat next to her and peeked at the screen. It looked like a game of some sort; she flicked between a small room and what looked like security camera feeds. Closer to her, he could feel the tension in her shoulders, see a bit of fear in her studious gaze. He watched quietly, noting the animals in the game. By the time the character had jumped into the room, he become too absorbed. Both swore as the duck-thing attacked the character. Lexi shook her head and packed the game away.

"What the hell kind of game was that?" Randy didn't like how scared he sounded, but he had good reason to be. Lexi turned to him, surprised written clearly across her features.

"You've never heard of Five Nights at Freddie's? Seriously?" He shook his head and she gave a small laugh. "It's probably the most popular horror game out there." She spent the next few minutes explaining the game to him, and even pulled it out for him to try. He had to admit, it was fun, even when he lost. Randy even found himself grateful he hadn't spent this time with Paige, because being with Lexi was just more fun.


End file.
